Voices in the Dark
by Cap'n Jackie Sparrow
Summary: Italy wakes up to hear a really scary noise. Turns out America and Britain are pranking him. Silly them, they should know how pissed Germany gets when they mess with Italy. Very short, but worth it for the cuteness of friendship. Btw, there's no slash.


**A/N: Alright this is really short and stuffs, but I came up with it and thought it was sweet. I must repeat there is no Germany/Italy stuff here. I don't do that crap. Mild swearing blah blah blah, if you watch Hetalia a lot then it's no biggy. I kinda wrote things the exact way you hear the characters speak so if you think the spelling is weird, sorry. Just imagine their voices in your head and it'll be all good.**

Italy switched off the light and snuggled underneath the covers, satisfied after a long day. His belly was full of past and he was ready for a long night's sleep. _Training today went wonderful_, he thought, _Germany taught me how to tie shoe laces all by myself and actually threw the grenade this time instead of the pin! As a reward, Germany only made me run two laps today. He actually seemed impressed, fun! Grandpa Rome would be so proud of me_. Italy smiled and turned over onto his side, falling asleep within seconds. Only God knows how he manages to do so that fast…

Meanwhile…

Outside Germany's house, America and Britain stealthily made their way towards the back left window that lead to Italy's room. America snickered in excitement.  
"This is gonna be so cool, Yo. We're totally gonna prank Italy, it'll be so freaking hilarious."  
"Shhhhh," Britain hissed, "Be quiet America. We don't want to be heard."  
"Are you kidding?" America snorted, "That pasta-loving fool could sleep through anything. We're not gonna get caught."  
"It's not Italy I'm talking about, fat ass," Britain snapped, "I mean Germany. God knows what he does this late at night or if he even sleeps. Well, I suppose he has to sleep at some point or another, ah well. Whatever it is, I don't want to risk us being caught because you woke him up."  
"Sorry, dude, I didn't know," America said, sounding a bit offended. "No need to get all mad at me." Britain almost felt bad, but ignored him instead. America was not his cute little brother anymore. He shouldn't have those kinds of sympathies. Britain signaled for America to stay put and pretended he didn't see the other country rolling his eyes at him. He army crawled from bush to bush until he was directly beneath the window. He poked his head over the window sill and the ducked down again, motioning for America to come over.

America quickly ninja rolled and was ready beside him.  
"Alright, Italy's in there," Britain murmured, "He's fast asleep." He pulled out a tiny speaker from his shirt pocket. "I'll go hide this somewhere in his room." America promptly snatched the device from him.  
"Nah let me do it, because I'm America and I'm the hero!"  
"No, you crazed buffoon," Britain hissed, snatching it back, "I'll do it. When it comes to stealth and spying, everyone knows England is the best."  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" America pouted.  
"Stay here," England commanded, before sneaking through the window.  
"Limey bastard," he heard America say, but he pretended not to notice. Britain returned within five minutes time, grateful to find America hadn't blown their cover or jeopardized their position in some way.  
"I put the speaker in his room," Britain chuckled, "Now's the time." He pulled out a microphone and switched it on, but then quickly switched it off again.  
"Wait," he hesitated.

"What?" America whined, "What's wrong bra? Why aren't you doing anything?"  
"What am I supposed to say?" Britain asked helplessly, "I've never really done this whole pranking thing before."  
"Don't worry about it Broseph," America reassured him, "Just do one of your doovil summoning songs err something. I'll do the talking."  
"Oh, good idea," Britain cleared his throat and switched on the microphone. "Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora the Explorer! We have been summoned from the depths of hell. Do you dare let us show ourselves?" The two English speaking countries held the microphone away from their mouths as they giggled like naughty little school girls. Man those two can be such assholes. Anyway, they heard a small frightened cry that was unmistakably Italy's.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" he asked.

Italy sat upright, clutching his pillow fearfully.  
"I don't know what I did, but I promise you I am a good Italy. I have relatives in Brooklyn, I'm so sorry for whatever I did, even though I didn't do anything. I surrender!"  
"It doesn't matter what you do now," another voice boomed, "We've got you and there's no escape! Ha ha ha!" Italy looked wildly about the room, but saw nothing.  
"Where are you?" he asked, "Please don't kill me I haven't done anything I don't deserve this."  
"Oh yes," the first voice said, "You do deserve it. And you have no one to save you." Italy shook with fear.  
"Yeah, especially not Germany," the second voice taunted, "He thinks you're super lame and annoying and he doesn't want to be anywhere near you."  
"Definitely," the first voice agreed, "He is so fed up of saving your ass everyday he's decided he'll never do it again."  
"He says he hates you and your ass face."  
Italy ducked under the covers.  
"You're not real, you're not real, you're not real," he sang.  
"Hiding under the covers won't save you, Italy," the first voice mocked.  
"Go away!" Italy exclaimed.  
"Never," the second voice laughed. In a flash, Italy fled from his room and raced down the hall to Germany's. He quietly opened the door and tiptoed over to the bed, finding Germany asleep. He crawled under the covers next to him and put his hands over his ears, terrified.

Germany woke up suddenly to see an odd lump under his covers next to him. He grunted in confusion and sat up, throwing the covers off him. He started,  
"ITALY! WHAT ZE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
"I'msosorryGermanyIdidn''tshutup!" Italy babbled. Germany sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily.  
"Did you have anozer nightmare?" he inquired, yawning.  
"No, I swear, I heard these ones for real!" Italy insisted.  
"Is your medication vering off?" he asked.  
"No, I took it at eight o' clock and it's only eleven thirty!" Italy told him. _Alright, he's probably just imagining sings_, Germany thought.  
"It's alright, Italy," he reassured him, "You're only imagining it."  
"They're real! They're real, Germany, and they told me that you think I'm super lame and annoying," Italy said sadly. Germany's eyes widened in surprise, maybe Italy wasn't kidding around.  
"Vhere are zey, do you know?" he asked.  
"Well, I was asleep and I was dreaming of a world made entirely out of pasta and I was running around eating it. It was really yummy. Then I was about to jump in a pool of pasta sauce when voices woke me up and it was really mean and scary, so I came running to you," Italy explained.  
"Did you see anyone?" Germany asked.  
"No it was just voices everywhere," Italy said. "'," Italy begged.

Germany got out of bed, his pistol in hand.  
"Italy, stay here," he ordered, "I'll take care of it."  
"No, wait!" Italy attached himself to Germany.  
"Ugh, vat is it now?" Germany groaned.  
"Don't leave me here, please take me with you. What if they're hiding in your closet? Please let me come, being alone is worse than anything," Italy pleaded.  
"Fine, but stay behind me und don't get in ze way."  
"Oh thank you! Thank you, Germany! Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Italy gasped.  
"Ya, ya," Germany waved him off, "Now be quiet und try not to do anysing stupid."  
"Si Commander!" Italy saluted. Germany opened his door and checked the hallway, finding it empty. He silently crept down the hallway and towards Italy's room. Sure enough, he heard voices coming from the open door._ Mein __Kampf_ Germany thought_ Italy was telling ze truth. I'll kill those sneaky bastards who got in mien house_. He entered Italy's room carefully, his sharp blue gaze scanning the perimeter. The voices continued on, mocking Italy as though he were still in the room. So that must mean they weren't there themselves or they would've realized Italy had left.

He listened intently and then looked up and to the right, fixing his attention on the air vent. Standing on a nearby chair, he pulled the filter away, noticing it had already been tampered with. The voices grew much louder as he pulled the filter away. Reaching in the duct, he blindly felt around with his hand and his fingers met a small metallic object. Pulling it out, he examined the device closely. It was a speaker, the source of the voices. There was only one country that would come up with such an idea and then put the product into manufacturing and somehow succeed. And there was only one other country who could so stealthily put the device in such a strategic place. And there were only two that would think they could do such a thing without getting caught. America and Britain.  
"Bastards," Germany growled under his breath, crushing the speaker between his fingers. He gazed out at the window and approached it slowly. After several seconds of listening, he heard a soft whining that was unmistakably America.  
"Dude, why isn't it working?" the fatso complained. "What'd you do?"  
"I didn't do anything." This was obviously Britain. "It's probably something wrong with your incapability to build anything that actually works!"  
"Bro that was cold!" America said. Germany took a deep breath and then slammed the window open.  
"ENOUGH!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. America and Britain both shouted in surprise. "LEAVE ITALY ALONE! IF YOU EVER COME BACK HERE I WILL TEAR YOU APART WIS MY BARE HANDS!" He fired his pistol repeatedly at the retreating countries. "DAMNED INSEL AFFEN!" he shouted at Britain, "YOU'RE BOTH COMPLETE DUMMKOPFS!"

He watched angrily as the two nations fled away into the distance. Germany sighed and closed the window securely. He then fixed the air vent, returned the chair to its proper place and walked out into the hallway to find Italy, who was curled up in a ball next to the door frame.  
"It's alright now, Italy," Germany told him, sighing wearily; "Those idiots won't mock you anymore." Italy looked up at him and gasped.  
"Really, you got the mean voices to stop?" he asked in sheer amazement.  
"Ya," Germany said, helping him up, "It vas just Britain und America being stupid. So don't vorry. You can go back to bed now."  
"Oh thank you, Germany!" Italy exclaimed, hugging him. Germany stumbled, unsure of how to deal with this strange invasion of personal space in which he hadn't really experienced before. Awkwardly, he patted Italy on the back twice.  
"Alright, you can let go now," he encouraged. Italy obeyed and went to his bed, snuggling under the covers once more.  
"Buonanotte," Italy said.  
"Gute Nacht," Germany replied, flipping the light switch off and closing the door.

Germany yawned and headed back to his own bedroom, practically collapsing onto the mattress. _Zhat kid_, he thought, shaking his head, _He's so high maintenance and all ze ozer countries try to pick on him_. He sighed and pulled the covers over him. _At least he can cook vell, even if he is afraid of his own shadow_. Germany's eyes grew heavy and finally sleep over took him. He'd only been a sleep for what felt like a minute when he suddenly heard someone whispering his name.  
"Germany? Germany?"  
Germany opened his eyes to see Italy standing beside him.  
"Huh, Italy?" he blinked, "Vhat is it? Are those douche bags back again?"  
"No, it's not that," Italy scratched his head. "I just… I'm still kind of scared, can I sleep with you tonight?" Germany stared at Italy incredulously, but then sighed.  
"Fine," he relented.  
"Yahoo!" Italy exclaimed climbing in bed next to him. "Thanks Germany. You're the best friend ever."  
_Friend,_ Germany thought, _Hmm, I guess it's a good thing to have friends_.  
"You're velcome," Germany said stiffly, "Friend."

The End

**A/N: Awwww now wasn't that just adorable? They just have the cutest friendship don't they. Please review 3 Hugs for everybody. **


End file.
